


HCs. A collar to keep him

by SevlinRipley



Series: You got the moon dust, I got the sky [We got the stars] [9]
Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Will Byers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Established Relationship, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Harnesses, Headcanon, High School, M/M, Multi, Omega Mike Wheeler, Ownership, Tattoos, TransOmega Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Someone ontumblrasked me to tell them more about collars within this 'verse.





	HCs. A collar to keep him

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW **(with images! these images are not my own, and are just representations of items within the 'verse)** The characters themselves (not pictured in any capacity) are minors, but the age of consent in both Maine and Indiana is 16, which they’re older than, so:

When the boys aren’t in rut/heat, they end up genuinely trying to learn each other’s bodies. What gets each other going, the best ways to keep on edge, what makes one of them cum hard and fast, how long they can take their time and go slow before the frustration and whining and begging starts to ramp up. What makes Will proud. (He’s always proud, obviously, but we’re talking what makes him blush because he’s so full-up with it he either completely melts for them, or loses all of his soft edges.)

Basically, they like to try new things a lot, and aren’t afraid to be forthcoming with suggestions or opinions. Between the three of them, if one person isn’t really into something, it tends to work out that another is either neutral or also into it, and there you have your balance. Most things all three of them are pretty much on the same page, even if it’s from different angles.

**For instance:**

  * One day when they’re trying this new thing where Mike’s lying on top of Will, back to chest, head stretched back over Will’s shoulder, with Will (the sweet, muscly alpha boy) holding his hips up just enough to be able to fuck into him, while Richie strokes Mike’s cock, because the fucking is more of a tease than anything -
  * Well Richie can’t help but notice Mike’s neck. Like he’s supposed to be jerking Mike off, but he leans over to kiss up Mike’s neck and then he’s suddenly just like, ‘Oh, wow…’
  * And ends up drawing his hand up Mike’s torso, and sort of petting at Mike’s skin as he swallows, and Richie watches his Adam’s Apple bob, and Mike’s whining out a little, “What?”
  * Because Richie’s staring at him.
  * So Richie’s hand comes to wrap around the front and he just says, voice rough and raw, “Jesus, sweetheart, we oughta put a collar around that pretty neck of yours…”
  * He doesn’t squeeze, or anything, just thumbs at Mike’s skin, watching it jump under the touch as Will smirks, because he can feel the way Mike clenches around his cock, at the suggestion, even if Richie _can’t_.
  * Will takes pity on Mike. Growls a little, “Omega,” at Richie, to get his attention off of Mike’s pale, slender throat and the way, when it’s arched back, his collar bones grow more prominent, and his chin juts out at a pretty angle, so mesmerizing.
  * “He needs your hand, baby,” Will reminds Richie, when Richie’s eyes shift, dark, at being called ‘Omega’ in such a way.
  * Richie gets his hand back on Mike, determined, now, to get Mike off, the head of Mike’s cock dragging across the flat of Richie’s tongue with each of Will’s thrusts until he’s swallowing at Mike’s cum, and wrapping completely around his head with soft lips.



Yeah… So, Mike can’t get the idea out of his head…

  * Like, directly after he cums, he’s not thinking about much of anything other than the fact that he’s sleepily allowing Richie to kiss over his face while he’s on all fours hovering over Mike.
  * And Will’s fucking into him from behind, hand on Richie’s cock till he’s cumming over Mike’s abdomen.
  * Until they’ve all three had their fill.
  * And cuddle.
  * And regain enough energy to clean up.
  * _Then_ , Mike’s brain decides to remind him of that little suggestion Richie tossed out, and how good it’d felt to have something wrapped around his neck even just _half-way_ , and how - _fuck_. 



I imagine in the world of ABO, leather-daddy shops, etc. are pretty prominent. Branding is commonplace, and BDSM isn’t even considered that kinky. Like it’s kinda… maybe a little bit weird if an Alpha isn’t showing dominion, in some capacity, over their Beta or Omega. I also imagine certain laws to be a lot more lax. Like how Richie was able to buy OTC birth control for Mike because he’s age 16+ - well, same for sex shops.

So Mike’s like, ‘Fuck it,’ cause he has some money saved from last Christmas, and it’s just something he really wants to test out, to see if it’ll feel as good as the goosebumps rising up on the nape of his neck seems to suggest it will. And like, what if he really likes it, and then Richie would really like it, and be so happy and - before Mike’s even leaving his house for the shop he’s imagining how Richie might react and feeling encapsulated in warmth and an eager desire to _please_.

When he gets to the shop he’s really overwhelmed at first, but also very excited. The smell of leather hits him and what of his heart rate returned to normal on the ride over picks up again as soon as he hits the collar section. There’s at least a hundred options, hung from hooks along the wall, floor to ceiling.

Again, this is all very commonplace in this verse, and there’s no reason they wouldn’t have leathers of every color, and collars of every style at the right shop.

There’s even a machine where customized tags can be made and melded on to collars with hooks. (Think along the lines of the pictures below:)

  


Anyway, he spends a nice long while going over ones he’s interested in, testing the weight and strength in his hands. Being as methodical as he can while being jumpy about people potentially taking a notice that he’s there. He blushes furiously when an employee politely asks if he needs any help. And once he has to swallow back that shame because he can’t reach a collar that looks nice…

This is the collar he picks for himself (except with a more comfortable clasp:)

Eventually it gets replaced with this nicer one as his mainstay, though. But he’ll still occasionally where the above, because he likes the studs.

But then, out of curiosity he stops at the little tag machine to see what’s offered and oops, his hand slips, because he walks out of the store with a collar of his own, but also one that looks a lot like this (only instead of a thick heart charm, it’s a much thinner one with the word ‘HONEY’ embossed in the middle ^_~ :)

  * Yeah so Mike gets home and stands in front of the mirror on his bureau, clasps his collar on and like, ‘Oh ♥_♥’ - actually falls in love with his collar instantly.
  * It’s not the best collar in the world, considering his budget, but it’s just the feeling it gives him.
  * After staring at himself for a while, running his fingers over it, craning his neck, and tipping his head back to see how it looks on him in different ranges of motion, he calls Richie over the comm.
  * Voice a little rough as he says, “So, um, you know that thing you said? About - about the collar?”
  * Richie’s just like, “Okay, _wait_. Are we having comm sex? Or are you just torturing me for fun?”
  * “Shut up,” Mike says, flushing, before saying a softer, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”
  * Like, when they _will_ be together, and he can show it off in-person.



* * *

  * The first thing to note when they all get together is that Richie is completely enamored by the new look.
  * Mike made himself take it off the night before, and brings it in his backpack to Richie’s house, along with the other collar, and puts it on right in front of them.
  * Will is _way_ more into it than he thought possible.
  * Like, Will just thought it was a cute idea and if it got Mike going, then great, whatever, why not.
  * But he can’t stop running his fingers over the edges and watching as Mike’s eyes go black with want, at the touches and -
  * “You know, because I’m yours,” Mike says, breathing it out between them, and _Jesus Christ_ Will _can’t_.
  * Those words sort of needle at Richie though.
  * They’re absolutely true; Mike is Will’s.
  * And so is Richie, and yet…
  * So Richie’s getting a little antsy, swallowing back words he thinks sound too petty, because there’s not even really - he doesn’t even _want_ a collar, really.
  * But he also does? Because… “Can I - okay first of all, you’re fucking beautiful, Mike. But also. I. Uh.”
  * You know they can sense Richie’s mood out, once passed the cloying sexual tension and Mike kind of thinks he gets it, and maybe even a little _expected_ it.
  * Maybe he didn’t get the collar just because he thought it’d be sexy on Richie, or even to just entertain himself.
  * He has a lot of practice in trying to be twenty steps ahead of others, and he, more easily than some, takes into account other’s character traits - occasionally without even fully realizing it.
  * “Oh, right! I forgot… I got you something, too, Richie.”
  * He pulls out the other collar, and - _oof_.
  * It goes without saying that the collar itself is on behalf of Will, as their Alpha, but that the ‘Honey’ is especially so Richie can feel owned/wanted/loved by Mike as well.
  * And Richie? Still not that into collars, but you better fucking believe he refuses to take this one off.
  * Will is _more_ than a little endeared to the idea, beaming brightly at Richie when he claims he’s going to keep it on, like, always.
  * Mike, on the other hand, is more immediately like, “You can’t wear that to school!”
  * Not to get him wrong or anything.
  * He’s just as into the thought of Richie being even more visibly taken than just their markings (bites) - especially because Richie’s bite marks are always lighter, with his Beta body, ready to fade within the next 48 hours.
  * So yeah, it’d be fucking _great_ , but also jfc the amount of inopportune boners Mike’s sure he’s gonna get if Richie even so much as winks at him.
  * They’re not even 100% clear on the rules of kinking at school. Not a lot of students mate-mate, and therefore a lot of the ‘ownership’ stuff happens outside of high school, as common as it is.
  * Richie’s completely ready to fight against any objections however: ‘It’s a fucking _necklace_ (basically!)’ It literally just says ‘honey’ and is the most innocent thing he’s worn to school, period, in his opinion.
  * He’s definitely worn a shirt to school that had real tits printed on, and _yes_ he had to change, but they were !!! _actual_ porn.
  * Whereas this? Is completely wholesome.
  * ‘Scuse me sir, but my Alpha wants me to wear this so they know I’m his Omega so can you please fuck off?’
  * Will hurriedly suggest Richie leave the last part off if he actually has to talk to a teacher about the collar, but otherwise whole-heartedly agrees that there’s nothing kinky about it unless they’re _making_ it that way, when alone.
  * That being said, lbr, Will cannot keep off of Richie at school.
  * He’s constantly nosing at Richie’s neck over the collar, chest draped over his back, scenting him - _so_ happy Richie’s so proud to _belong_ to him.
  * Not that he wasn’t like that anyway… and he certainly gives Mike the same treatment.
  * But it’s just amped up a little bit. Like having this dark black thing around Richie’s skin makes it such an easy, too-easy of a reminder, and he just gets this urge to really make sure everyone else knows who that collar represents: Him. _His_ Omega.
  * Mike, on the other hand, definitely loves it, but is just a lot more embarrassed? Like he knew he would be.
  * However, he’s also shyly holding Richie’s hand under the lunch table the whole hour because that’s _his Honey_.
  * And he’s _also_ ridiculously proud to see the name only he calls Richie, right there for everyone to see.
  * He’s also a little envious because he’d love to wear his, but he’s just a little uncomfortable with the idea.



By around age 20, though, Mike has worked through his reservations and wears his collar everywhere without even thinking twice about it. Will likes to joke that people are going to think he’s _actually_ domming the both of them. But honestly, sometimes he is, and also he never wants them to take it off.

Despite Will and Mike’s love for Richie’s collar, and Richie’s attachment to it, he still never really learned to love it as much as he’d hoped. Like to the point where if he were single he’d still be gagging to have it around him, right? Richie needs _more_ than that.

So once they’re all at proper jobs, and making enough money, Richie slowly graduates to his preference: harnesses. He doesn’t wear collars that much anymore, although he obviously keeps his close by at all times. He’ll clasp it onto his satchel’s strap, or throw it around a belt loop, keep it in his drawer, wear it if he has business trips.

Since the harness is mostly just replacing the collar, but that means Mike’s special stamp isn’t there, Richie ends up with two tattoos on his inner wrists, where he can look down and see them any time. One, of course, says ‘honey’ and the other, ‘baby.’ (And yes, this makes me very emotional to think about.)

_More about Richie’s harnesses if you scroll down!_

As time goes on Mike, along with Richie and Will, picks up many more collars for him, and a few more for Richie, too (for the rarer occasions he wears them still.) Mike basically has enough to where he could wear a different one each day of the month.

Like this one for when he wants to be particularly pretty (and spoiled as hell:)

And this one for when he’s trying to be casual, but also dressed up:

And this one for rougher play periods, because it’s so comfy:

Here’s Richie’s almost matching one:

Also, jsyk, stuff like this happens:

([source](https://lilindemon.tumblr.com/post/176243331292/xporntasticx-when-your-two-good-pets-put-on-a))

And the collar Richie wears, that has a handle to be positioned at the scruff of his neck for when Will wants to hold Richie’s throat on his cock:

And the one he wears outside of the house when he’s really needy:

And the one Richie wears outside of the house when he’s really needy _and_ rowdy:

So, onto Richie’s harness and attachments! In the first image you can see the shoulder harness he wears every day, almost all day, sans the lock unless he’s somehow wearing a shirt that it doesn’t show through. To be honest, it’s not so much about visibility of ownership so much as _feeling_ owned, and _held_. Like Mike or Will’s arms are hugging him all day long, no matter where he is. Plus, he’s also gotten their bite mark outlines tattooed onto the sides of his neck, so that even if the real ones are fading or are just not that visible, people can still see he’s clearly mated. So yeah, the collar - no one’s missing it too, too bad. I promise.

And obviously around the thighs is one of his attachments for playtime, that hook to the breast clips.

Then below, we have a different addition to his harness. He doesn’t just wear this for playtime, necessarily, but he also doesn’t wear it out of the house. Unless Will or Mike asks him too, obviously.

This is just a lighter version of the above, and gets worn if Richie’s not feeling as motivated.

Then we have this little attachment, which straps a toy into his ass. It’s not _the_ most comfortable, so only gets used when he’s really really desperate, and therefore his pain threshold is higher. But it’s definitely a good time, and he’ll ask for it at least once a month. Whether in private or public isn’t usually up to him ;) but he likes it that way.

FYI, there’s an optional cock ring on the front of the above harness so :3

  * Will absolutely loves teasing his baby till he gets hard, _nice and slow_. 
  * Drawing it out for as long as he can before Mike gets the cock ring situated.
  * Will’s kissing and nibbling at Richie’s jaw, asking “Are you mine, baby?” into his jaw, below his ear.
  * Richie gets desperate to assure Will he _is_ his.
  * But he doesn’t know _how_ , now, cause he … tries _every day_ to show Will.
  * And he legitimately gets emotional until Will goes soft and like, “Oh, _baby_ , I know… I know you are.”
  * Shushing him as he starts fingering Richie.
  * With Mike sucking Richie off, petting up and down Richie’s side and pulling on his harness every now and then to remind Richie he has it on.
  * That he’s theirs, and being taken care of as such.




End file.
